Headsets are widely used in industry for hearing protection, electronic communication, or both. A perennial problem in headset design is finding a way to make a mass-production headset that will fit the wide variety of head sizes and shapes. Headset ear cups that are flexibly attached to headset side pieces must be resistant to disconnecting, have a simple and inexpensive connector, and provide a range of flexibility adequate to adapt to a wide variety of head sizes and shapes. Towards those ends, the present inventors disclose the present novel invention.